


Forty- second

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [42]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, J2, J² - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive!Jensen, bottom!Jared, jealous!jensen, padackles - Freeform, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can take only so much other people touching what's his ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- second

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- second of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest, formerly wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Jared only laughs when Jensen growls and shoves him on their bed, sends him bouncing downwards and throws himself atop, wasting no time to attack Jared’s smiling mouth.

“Jen”, Jared gasps when he comes up for air, “what’s gotten into you today?”

But Jensen doesn’t even bother with an answer, he just scoots down a bit and bites at Jared’s neck and exposed shoulders instead.

“Jensen …”

Jared can help but moan. His boyfriend knows exactly how sensitive his skin there is, how easily he bruises and how much he loves it; being bitten and marked and possessed.

“I don’t like how they look at you, Jay!” Jensen snarls and pushes Jared deeper into the mattress. “All over you all the time, always touching you, like they _own_ you.”

He leans up and grasps a piece of soft rope from the night stand.

“But they _don’t_ , you are _mine_!”

“Are you talking about the fans we met earlier? Seriously? We just took pictures together, Jensen. That’s really not a reason for jealousy …”

At that, Jensen’s on him in a heartbeat, straddling Jared’s slim waist.

“You. Are. Mine.” He takes Jared’s hand and ties it to the bed carefully. “I think you need to be reminded tonight, don’t you?”

Jared whines, his hips buck upwards and his “yes” comes out a lot breathier than he intends it to.


End file.
